stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:De kroeg
right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bine venit - Benvenuto Welcome in the multilingual village pump! Categorie:Gebouw Categorie:Overlegorgaan __TOC__ Het Archief van de Kroeg Klik Zouden jullie de kaarten niet veranderen in kaarten waarop je kan klikken. Ik wilde een beetje rondkijken, maar dit werd erg lastig omdat ik telkens in de tekst moest gaan zoeken waar het lag. Emiel 21 mei 2007 19:47 (UTC) :Dat zal moeilijk worden, maar we zullen eraan werken. P.S.: Emiel van Wikipedia NL? 21 mei 2007 19:48 (UTC) ::Ja, ik heb hem gevraagd.. Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 06:36 (UTC) :::...om een kijkje te nemen. Zo'n kaart is idd verdomd handig (aangezien "zoeken" vaak mislukt bij mij), maar Emiel, jij bent daar zo'n specialist in :). Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 06:43 (UTC) ::::Moet ik zo'n kaart maken? Dat is leuk :p 22 mei 2007 15:44 (UTC) :::::Zeer tof. PS: Hoe maak je zoiets? 22 mei 2007 15:45 (UTC) ::::::je weet wel, van die sjablonen die je plakt op portalen? dat doe je v-mij met -imagemap- Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 15:47 (UTC) :::::::Srry, nog nooit eerder gedaan. 22 mei 2007 15:52 (UTC) Zoals ik al zei, Emiel is dr een expert in, msgien wilt hij t doen. Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 15:58 (UTC) :Zie , maar ook overleg sjabloon:kaart 22 mei 2007 17:54 (UTC) Heroes Even vragen. Kijk iemand hier ook naar de TV-serie "Heroes"? Gebruiker:Geleyns (ondertekening door toegevoegd) :Euh nope. Is 'ie interessant mss? Lijkt me iets te veel sf en wat veel drama. 22 mei 2007 15:11 (UTC) ::Deze kaaskop hier heeft nog nooit van Heroes gehoord, hoezo eigenlijk? . Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 15:48 (UTC) :::@ Dimi: Inderdaad veel SF en drama, maar toch vind ik het (redelijk) goed. :::@ Alex: Een serie over mensen die ontdekken dat ze bovenmenselijke gaven hebben (de serie loopt in Belgie op zijn einde (alhoewel, er komt een 2e seizoen blijkbaar)). 22 mei 2007 16:20 (UTC) ::::Maar waarom vraag je of er iemand naar Heroes kijkt :P Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 13:08 (UTC) :::::Dit is dé Kroeg! Hier kun je over alles praten. Ik wou gewoon eens weten of iemand hier naar Heroes kijkt. 23 mei 2007 15:19 (UTC) ::::Nu we het toch over tv programma's hebben, wie kijken er hier naar peking express? 23 mei 2007 15:38 (UTC) :::::Ik heb er stukken van gezien. 23 mei 2007 15:54 (UTC) LOIS Ik heb het LOIS opgericht als toeziend orgaan over alles wat betreft sport. Nu is de bedoeling dat het bestuurt zal worden door de Minister van Jeugd en Sport, er een secretaris komt die niet is aangesloten bij een bepaalde sportclub/-vereniging en dat ELKE club/vereniging die eender welke sport beoefend zich hierbij aansluit door een verantwoordelijke aan te duiden per club en deze op de pagina van het LOIS ervan te zetten.Meer info hierover vindt je (weldra) op de overlegpagina ven het LOIS. Maarten Michels 23 mei 2007 13:45 (UTC) :Altijd handig, een overkoepelend orgaan. 23 mei 2007 11:54 (UTC) ::Idd tof. Ik wil graag die basketbalbond reserveren voor later. Ik wil die wel es aanmaken. 23 mei 2007 14:00 (UTC) Het gaat goed We hebben nu 10 gebruikers in het Rijksregister staan en we hebben al bijna 200 artikelen :). Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 17:04 (UTC) :volgensmij kan Gebruiker:M'literõv ook in het rijksregister... in dat geval heeft hij ook recht op een tweede huis 23 mei 2007 19:38 (UTC) ::je hebt gelijk. vraag t robin. Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 19:40 (UTC) :::10 gebruikers... Niet echt veel. Maar we zijn nog maar net begonnen. 23 mei 2007 20:03 (UTC) ::::Idd, we zijn nog maar 2 volle maand bezig eigenlijk. (24 mrt - nu) 23 mei 2007 20:09 (UTC) :::::M'literõv is een semi-burger :p. Ik bedoel gewoon dat hij wel +50 edits heeft, maar nog maar ong. 40 in de hoofdnaamruimte. Zie bovenaan Wikistad:Rijksregister/Lijst. 23 mei 2007 20:12 (UTC) ::::::huh, maar als ik t zo begrijp mag hij er wel op, toch? Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 20:19 (UTC) :::::::Maar hij heeft nog maar 39 bewerkingen in de hoofdnaamruimte? Je verwart je met +50 bewerkingen in totaal. 23 mei 2007 20:24 (UTC) Maar bovenaan de lijst staat toch Degene tussen hebben al meer dan 50 bewerkingen gedaan, maar nog niet meer dan 50 in de hoofdnaamruimte & afbeeldingen. dat staat er toch niet voor niets?? ;p Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 20:26 (UTC) :Dan weet ik wie er bijna 50 heeft in de hoofdnaamruimte 23 mei 2007 20:30 (UTC) Taal Ik wou al lang dit voorstel doen, maar ik heb me kunnen tegenhouden tot nu ;p. Mijn voorstel is: * Libertaans is een dialect van het Nederlands. (is nu al zo) * ...* is een dialect van het Latijn. (mijn taal waar ik aan bezig ben) ** Een stukje libertas-geschiedenis dat er aan voorafgaat: Vroeger was Libertas gebied van de Romeinen, en die bleven hier lang nadat het rijk veroverd was, zodat het Latijn hier nog langer gesproken werd als ergens anders. Maar natuurlijk wordt er van elke taal een dialect gevormd (zoals Latijn > Frans, Spaans, Italiaans, Roemeens, ...) , dus wordt er het ...* gemaakt. ** * Hier komt de naam van de taal. Mijn taal noemt het Romaesus (Libertaans: Romeisisch), miss kunnen we die gebruiken. ** Ik zie dat anderen ook veel fictieve-talen-ervaring hebben, dus dat is wel goed :p Wat denken jullie? 23 mei 2007 20:22 (UTC) :Romaesus? Ik weet het zo nog niet.. Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 20:25 (UTC) ::De naam maakt niet zo veel uit. Het is gewoon of jullie een taal erbij goed vinden. 24 mei 2007 16:11 (UTC) :::Ik zit met gemengde gevoelens... Libertaans alleen vind ik genoeg, maar een "nieuwe dode taal" vind ook wel leuk. 26 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) ::::Ik vind de naam ook betrekkelijk heel slecht, maar het idee mag er wezen. Een minuutje (of enkele dagen) geduld, ik heb al een ideetje om zoiets op te zetten. 26 mei 2007 18:37 (UTC) :::::Sorry voor de slechte naam. Je hebt een idee? Ik ben al benieuwd 26 mei 2007 18:42 (UTC) ::::::En je gaat als basis dus een soort verbasterd Latijn gebruiken? 26 mei 2007 18:45 (UTC) :::::::Wat bedoel je met verbasterd? 26 mei 2007 18:47 (UTC) ::::::::Een dialectvorm v/h Latijn. 26 mei 2007 18:49 (UTC) :::::::::Ja 26 mei 2007 18:50 (UTC) ::::::::::Met enkele Germaanse invloeden (Nederlands o.a.) mag ik hopen? Zo wordt de taal toeganklijker voor Nederlandstaligen. 26 mei 2007 18:51 (UTC) :::::::::::Wel idd, maar kzou het wel graag met Germaanse invloeden willen doen. 26 mei 2007 18:52 (UTC) ::::::::::::In dat geval zal ik ook m'n steentje bijdragen. ;D 26 mei 2007 18:53 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ik ben niet zo voor Germaanse invloeden :p, maarja. 26 mei 2007 18:54 (UTC) (We kunnen miss iets maken: "hoe maak je je eigen taal", LOL) ::Ela ola! 1 nieuwe taal hé! Geen tien hé 26 mei 2007 18:55 (UTC) :::Enne, Ruben. Ik wil je wel even zeggen: super enzo zijn voorvoegsels en geen echte stammen. Met stammen bedoel ik ama of bib of libr etc. 26 mei 2007 19:02 (UTC) Bos Villawijk Ik ben op zoek naar een leuke naam voor het bos in de Villawijk. Het is de bedoeling dat het toekomstige station helemaal in de rechterbovenhoek van de wijk dezelfde naam krijgt, en eveneens de straat die er naar toe gaat en mogelijk ook het restaurant en het theater. Iemand een leuk idee? 24 mei 2007 06:07 (UTC) :Silva Eroilor, Silva Hoia, Silva Orientalis, Padure Hoia... Adamclisi ? :-p Silva Capra, Sulina, Borsec, Silva Vileana. Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 13:21 (UTC) Zeker latijn allemaal :p Is silva toevallig bos? 24 mei 2007 14:17 (UTC) :latijn,.. en roemeens ;). silva is idd bos (*roemeens pãdure, ouder woord voor bos in t roemeens is silvã.) Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 14:27 (UTC) ::Mss in het Frans (Frans was vroeger een "chique" taal)? 24 mei 2007 14:29 (UTC) :::drm had het roemeens ook een aantal franse woorden overgenomen (jaren 20 30). Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 14:30 (UTC) Silva Vilana = Villa's bos, of zoiets ;p (niet correct, maar klinkt leuk?) Silva Vileana kan ook. Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 14:36 (UTC) :Silva Villarum = Het bos van de Villa's (correct! :p ) 24 mei 2007 14:37 (UTC) ::Ik had het over t Roemeens!!! ;p. Met um erachter lijkt het alsof het uit de prehistorie komt.. ;p. Als je int Roemeens "het bos van de villa's" zou zeggen zou het "Silva Vilelor" zijn, dat klinkt ook niet leuk ;). Of "Pãdurea Vilelor", "Silva de la Vile". Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 14:40 (UTC) :::Wat dacht je van: 't Boske van dà snobs inde villawijk (op zo'n plat dialect uitgesproken) ;p 24 mei 2007 14:43 (UTC) ::::Moet t station ook die naam krijgen?? :p;p;p Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 14:45 (UTC) :::Naar mijn zin iets te veel Latijn en Roemeens. Er zijn nog andere talen hoor. 24 mei 2007 14:48 (UTC) :::::Frans of !Libertaans! 24 mei 2007 14:56 (UTC) ::::::OKay, dan Libertano. weet jij een mooie Libertaanse naam? Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 15:07 (UTC) :::::::Forêst Vicistad? 24 mei 2007 15:22 (UTC) ::::::::Kijk, daar begin je weer :p. Bosko Villowiek. ;p Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 15:24 (UTC) Hm... misschien geen bos dan... de rechterbovenhoek van de Villawijk wordt heringericht, er komt een nieuwe straat met daaraan een restaurant, een theater (verwissel het zometeen met het Augustgymnasium)... En dit vernieuwde stukje moet een nieuwe naam krijgen, waarnaar ook het nieuwe station genoemd gaat worden. Ideeën? 24 mei 2007 15:57 (UTC) :Aangezien al mijn ideeën een latijnse/romaanse oorsprong hebben noem ik ze maar beter niet op. Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC) ::haha, maar als er geen andere ideeën komen zal het toch maar moeten ;-) 24 mei 2007 16:09 (UTC) :::Maar het moeten niet allemaal vreemde talen zijn he, waarom niet gwn iets Nederlands/Libertaans dat naar een persoon of plaats of moment is genoemd. 24 mei 2007 16:11 (UTC) ::::Dan heb je weer de discussie naar wie/wat wordt het genoemd. Er zal altijd een (kleine) discussie zijn. 24 mei 2007 16:13 (UTC) Na bwc, 't is op zich wel een goed idee,maar hou er wel rekening mee dat het nieuwe station dezelfde naam moet krijgen en dat het een van de belangrijkste van de stad word 24 mei 2007 16:16 (UTC) :In dat geval: het Martijnbos en Martijnstation, de man die onze mobiliteit heeft gecreëerd! 24 mei 2007 16:18 (UTC) ::Is Martijn Van der Puttenstation en -bos niet beter? Alleen een voornaam vind ik persoonlijk niet mooi (ik weet dat jij een man van voornamen bent zoals je eerder eens zei). 24 mei 2007 16:20 (UTC) :::Ik weet het nog nie zo hoor :p maar als jullie dat een goed idee vinden... Martijn van der Puttenbos wordt alleen wel een beetje een lange naam :-) 24 mei 2007 16:44 (UTC) ::::Dat is de officiele naam. In de volksmond is het Martijnbos ofzo, ok? :p 24 mei 2007 16:47 (UTC) :::::Komkomkom, wrm 2 namen? In dit land waar het volk aan de macht is, zou de volksnaam ook de officiële moeten zijn. 24 mei 2007 16:52 (UTC) ::::::Volk aan de macht? Binnen bepaalde grenzen, anders totale anarchie! 24 mei 2007 16:53 (UTC) :::Van der Puttenbos dan... 24 mei 2007 16:56 (UTC) ::::Als je er niet tevreden mee bent kunnen we het nog steeds veranderen. 24 mei 2007 16:58 (UTC) :::::Tuurlijk, we doen dit tenslotte om je een plezier te doen he :) 24 mei 2007 16:58 (UTC) ::::::Eren wie ere toe komt! 24 mei 2007 17:00 (UTC) :::::::Bedankt he ;-) maar noemen we het dan nu officieel Van der Puttenbos? 24 mei 2007 17:03 (UTC) ::::::::Ja. 24 mei 2007 17:12 (UTC) Indeling land Wat is nu de precieze indeling van het land, de stad, de gemeentes, de wijken, de districten etc. etc. etc. Is er niet een pagina met daarop een kaart met alle namen??? Zodat de indeling duidelijker wordt? Ik snap er bijna geen snars van... Rubietje88 (overleg) !Sport! 24 mei 2007 17:37 (UTC) :Overzicht: :* Libertas :** Stad (Wikistad) :***Wijken (Taalwijk, Oude Wijk, ...) :** District :*** Gemeenten (Civitas Libertas, Victoria, ...) : 24 mei 2007 17:45 (UTC) (PS: Wil je van je HT een sjabloon maken want nu is het echt lang in de bewerkingstekst) ::Oke, bedankt, vrij logisch, maar toch :P Verder nog een vraagje: ik wil refereren, kan dat zo mooi als op wikipedia, of moet het anders? 24 mei 2007 18:05 (UTC) PS:ik heb mijn handtekeninglink aangepast, volgens mij is hij zo goed. :::Maar waar staat die pagina met de lijsten van de gemeenten, wijken met voorzitters, burgemeesters? Die is handiger in gebruik + heeft aanpassing nodig. 24 mei 2007 18:15 (UTC) ::::Bedoel je Bestuurlijke indeling? @ Ruben, LOL ik bedoel Rubietje: Wat bedoel je met refereren + handtekening is goed. 24 mei 2007 18:18 (UTC) :::::Ja die, mercikes. Ene nu word het moeilijk met twee Ruben's hé :p 24 mei 2007 18:21 (UTC) ::::@Robin, ik bedoel zoals op . 24 mei 2007 18:27 (UTC) :::::Scheidsrechter worden? 24 mei 2007 18:28 (UTC) ::::::Neen, Ruben (LOL) bedoelt de referenties onderaan. Daarvoor hebben we de sjablonen (nog) niet. 24 mei 2007 18:34 (UTC) :::::::Oke, bedankt 24 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) Wikistadsbestuur Hoe staat het daarmee? Is het verouderd en vervangen door de staatsleiders + regering? Of bestaat het nog steeds? 24 mei 2007 18:17 (UTC) :Goed! Overheid = staatsleiders + regering. Of niet? 24 mei 2007 18:20 (UTC) ::Dus Wikistadsbestuur bestaat officieel niet meer. + Ik denk nu aan iets, kunnen we geen moderatorencentrum maken, zoals op Wikipedia? Nu zijn er nog weinig maar binnenkort zullen we enkele nieuwe moeten aanstellen, met de stijgende bevolking (pak 5 à 8 mod's op 100 inwoners?) 24 mei 2007 18:26 (UTC) :::Dat zijn zorgen voor later. Omdat er nu veel gebruikers zijn die vragen hebben ben ik een soort tutorial (Wikistad:Uitleg) aan het maken. 24 mei 2007 18:35 (UTC) Uhm... Zie Categorie:Beginnetje, wel één vierde van de artikelen staat hierin!!!. Help mee met het uitbreiden. Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 19:40 (UTC) :Ik had het al eerder opgemerkt, maar wat zijn die donkerrode links? 24 mei 2007 19:41 (UTC) ::welke?? Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 19:43 (UTC) :wanneer heet iets eigenlijk een beginnetje? op wikipedia gaat dat sjabloon er al veel sneller af, en volgensmij zijn er hier zo al een aantal artikels waar het sjabloon gewoon weg kan. 24 mei 2007 19:46 (UTC) ::Je hebt ook donkerblauwe links als je goed kijkt, dat zijn gewoon pagina's die je al eens bezocht hebt volgensmij 24 mei 2007 19:47 (UTC) Ok, dus wanneer is iets een beginnetje? laten we zeggen wanneer een artikel ongeveer 5 zinnen of minder telt? Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 19:49 (UTC) :Zoiets lijkt me wel goed ja, maar ook plaatjes en zo kunnen er toe bijdragen dat iets er wel of niet als een beginnetje uitziet denk ik. 5 regels tekst zien er meer uit als een beginnetje dan 5 regels tekst met een afbeelding. 25 mei 2007 07:21 (UTC) ::Bar oan 't Strand is een beginnetje, Burger Queen lijkt me meer dan een beginnetje en Brug van Wikistad misschien met een kaartje of sjabloon er bij... 25 mei 2007 07:24 (UTC) @Alexandru: Ik doel op links als Bar oan 't Strand, deze zijn bij mij rood (en niet omdat ik erop heb geklikt). 25 mei 2007 07:31 (UTC) :vreemd... bij mij is ie gewoon blauw 25 mei 2007 07:35 (UTC) ::Misschien omdat het een beginnetje is... 25 mei 2007 07:38 (UTC) :::is dat dan bij alle beginnetjes? kan me niet voorstellen dat het daarom is eigenlijk, misschien weet Robin het? 25 mei 2007 07:46 (UTC) ::::No idea. 25 mei 2007 16:54 (UTC) (off topic) Ads Google Oei, mijn OP maakt gratis reclame voor Roemeense vrouwen die er alles voor doen om naar het westen te komen (vai de capul meu :() Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 16:39 (UTC) :Da's raar... 25 mei 2007 16:50 (UTC) ::Vind ik ook raar. Ik heb (sinds ik de volledige breedte gebruik) bijna alleen maar reclame voor gsm's 25 mei 2007 16:56 (UTC) :::Het zal iets per persoon zijn. Even kijken wat ik heb... 25 mei 2007 16:57 (UTC) :::Over politiek! 25 mei 2007 16:58 (UTC) ::::Mijn GP overrr.... tatatadaaam: Spanje en Geschiedenis! Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 17:07 (UTC) :::::Neen, ik zie nog steeds Roemeense vrouwen + iets van tankstations! 25 mei 2007 17:08 (UTC) ::::::Ai,.. dan moet ik alles wat met Roemenie te maken heeft van mijn gp halen ;p. Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 17:12 (UTC) :::::::Staat er zoveel over politiek op mijn GP? 25 mei 2007 17:13 (UTC) :Wacht ff, wat zei je daar, tankstations! WTHell! Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 17:14 (UTC) ::Wat Ruben, ben je een Nederlander?? (www.nederlandineuropa.nl) staat er op je gp ;p. Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 17:16 (UTC) ::Omdat je iets over tankstations ooit zei. Met Quality Oil. Bij Dimitri staan er dingen over Keukens, terwijl het woord keuken maar één keer op zijn Gp staat! En ik ben een BELG in hart en nieren 25 mei 2007 17:19 (UTC) :::fluit,... fluit... (a) :p. Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 17:25 (UTC) ::::Subtiel... :p 25 mei 2007 17:26 (UTC) Hm bij mij gaat het over Estse vertalingen en zaken doen in Polen... vreemd :P Op de pagina spoorboekje staat een link naar de dienstregeling van de ns, ook lol :-) 25 mei 2007 19:54 (UTC) :Dat is omdat Google iets speciaals gebruikt dat het ads zoekt die in de context passen. 25 mei 2007 20:25 (UTC) ::Snap ik, maar daarom is het juist vreemd dat er bij mee Estse vertalingen en zaken doen in polen staan... geloof niet dat er iets over polen op mijn GP staat... en al helemaal niet over Estland :p 26 mei 2007 06:10 (UTC) :::Tja. Die machines zijn niet zo slim als mensen he :p. Als ze niets vinden, denk ik dat ze gewoon iets nemen. 26 mei 2007 07:45 (UTC) Vraag Ok, bij deze dan, ik weet niet hoe ik een nieuw topic kan openen dus vraag ik het hier maar: hoe kan je een eigen restaurant openen. ik heb het geprobeerd, maar het lukt niet, als je van een van de restaurant/horecakavels je eigen zaak maakt, via bewerken staat er geen link naar je pagina? Bob I 25 mei 2007 19:05 (UTC) :Je kan er twee vierkante haken voor en na zetten: 25 mei 2007 19:07 (UTC) Titel doe je zo: Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 19:10 (UTC) :Je kan ook in de bewerkingstekst zien hoe je iets doet/maakt. 25 mei 2007 19:14 (UTC) ::Je kunt bouwgrond ook veranderen in een "horeca-kleur" (=rood) 26 mei 2007 07:03 (UTC) Taal (2) Besten! Mensen mensen, laten we zo niet beginnen he! Ik stel voor, als we ammel toch zo koppig gaan zijn met onze eigen talen, moeten we een oplossing vinden: # We gaan ammel onze eigen taal maken, geeneen geraakt klaar en het is de grote chaos. # We maken allemaal de basis voor onze eigen taal en kiezen de beste waar we mee verder zullen gaan. # We stoppen er nu mee. # Of we werken allemaal samen aan een compromis-taal. 26 mei 2007 19:09 (UTC) :Ik kies voor twee. Drie in geen geval. 26 mei 2007 19:12 (UTC) ::En hoe gaan we die dan kiezen? 26 mei 2007 19:14 (UTC) :::Ik dacht eerder 4 maar kom. Enne geen uitzonderingen hé da's kenmerkend aan onze taal. 26 mei 2007 19:15 (UTC) ::::Een compromis-taal he? En dan beveiligen! LOL 26 mei 2007 19:27 (UTC) :::::Ik was wel "iets" te fanatiek bezig. :D 26 mei 2007 19:29 (UTC) ::::::Ik d8 ook aan 4. Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 20:28 (UTC) :::::::Ik denk dat de tijd nog niet rijp is. En indien wel; moeten we een duidelijk systeem hebben waaraan iedereen kan bijdragen en er toch één iemand is die de boel regelt en zorgt voor een logisch taalsysteem. 26 mei 2007 20:54 (UTC) De berg Er is in Libertas een berg, ik zou hier graag een naam voor willen hebben. Ik heb een aantal voorstellen: * Wikistadter berg * Col de Libertas (mijn favoriet) * Il Monte * Il Montagna * ... Verder heb ik nog een vraag, hoe hoog is de berg eigenlijk? 27 mei 2007 14:29 (UTC) :Wel, die kaart is nog mr een prototype hoor. ik denk dat het eerder de bedoeling nog meer naar het oosten een heel klein gebergteken te krijgen. 27 mei 2007 14:35 (UTC) ::Oke, maar voor Amore e Vita en de LWB zou het wel fijn zij... 27 mei 2007 14:45 (UTC) ::Kan iemand anders hier nog ff op reageren...... ??? 29 mei 2007 06:33 (UTC) Boerderijen Wat d88 jullie ervan, Ministerie van Economie/platteland? Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 19:47 (UTC) :Zeer goed. Landbouw is de primaire sector, ook dat van de electriciteitscentrales en watervoorzieningen vind ik schitterend. Ik hoop dat alles vlot geregeld kan worden. Ik steun het dus ten volle. 28 mei 2007 20:12 (UTC) :: Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 20:13 (UTC) :::Ik denk dat we nu wel wat kunnen snoeien in het budget van T&M en dat naar Economie sturen. 28 mei 2007 20:16 (UTC) ::::Inderdaad: "Alle boerderijen zullen worden voorzien van de modernste machines voor bijv het melken van koeien enz.", waar haal je dat geld anders vandaan? 28 mei 2007 20:18 (UTC) ::::: :P. Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 20:24 (UTC) :::::: een ding, onder welke naam gaan we het in de hoofdnaamruimte zetten? wrschijnlijk moeten we een naam bedenken voor dat gebied. Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 20:26 (UTC) :::::::"De Libertaanse Polders"? :p 28 mei 2007 20:29 (UTC) ::::::::Nee,... Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 20:30 (UTC) Terra Nostra, dan kan k r een mooi verhaal aan vastplakken, met dat de boeren niet voor de Fransen weg wilden gaan, etc.. Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 20:34 (UTC) :is dat een idee ? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 06:16 (UTC) ::Ik vind het goed 29 mei 2007 06:54 (UTC) :::ok, dan zal ik dat doen. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 14:53 (UTC) Aanschouw. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 15:02 (UTC) Wielerploeg Ik ben van plan binnenkort een derde wielerploeg op te richten (zie De Vredesgazet) ik denk nog even na over de naam en kom binnenkort met wat meer informatie :-) 29 mei 2007 16:16 (UTC) :Very good. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:57 (UTC) Schnell Het gaat erg snel, binnen 5 dagen al ong. 70 artikelen aangemaakt! Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:57 (UTC) Regerinskrantjes Kunnen de regeringskrantjes misschien een eigen stuk krijgen op "krant" en een eigen cat krijgen? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 20:07 (UTC) :Ik denk dat we die term beter wat aanpassen. Laten we het zien als doodgewone onafhankelijke kranten (of van een groep) die het voorrecht hebben het Ministerieel nieuws uit eerste hand te krijgen. Totaal los van de regering, maar gewoon de eerste die dat nieuws krijgt. 31 mei 2007 15:45 (UTC) Nee? ::Mja, dat kan, maar kwenie, vraag t ook aan Martijn. Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:46 (UTC) Artikelen Libertas en Wikistad Ik denk dat we iemand aan moeten wijzen die iedere dag de pagina's Wikistad en Libertas aanpast (iedere dag gebeurt er wel wat en komt er wel wat bij). Ook moeten we ze uitbreiden. Vrijwilligers? Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:37 (UTC) :Misschien niet per se het hele artikel, maar ten minste vrijwilligers voor bepaalde onderwerpen? Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:37 (UTC) ::Ik wil deels instaan voor geografie en geschiedenis. 31 mei 2007 15:39 (UTC) :::Ik doe wel van alles zo een beetje, maar VOORAL geo, geschiedenis, economie, sport (toerisme ook msgien). Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:40 (UTC) ::::Ik transport en mobiliteit tuurlijk :-) 31 mei 2007 15:43 (UTC) :::::Vervoer kan ik idd me ook deels mee bezig houden, wanneer Martijn op vakantie is in Punta Cana. Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:45 (UTC) ::::::Idd, van de zomer ga ik naar Oostenrijk trouwens, kan ik daar ook heen met Trans Wiki Airlines of iets dergelijks? 31 mei 2007 15:49 (UTC) :::::::Nee, maar je kunt wel AirWiki gebruiken (*jaagt de klanten van TWA weg*) ;p. Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:50 (UTC) ::::::::Dan zal ik m'n vakantie maar eens gaan plannen :p 31 mei 2007 15:57 (UTC) :Nu we toch over vakantie aan het zeveren zijn: graag zou ik een kalender (voor deze zomer) maken waarop elk regeringslid kan aanduiden wanneer hij zeker niet op Wikistad zal komen. Dat kan dingen vereenvoudigen. 31 mei 2007 15:58 (UTC) ::Goed idee, ik ben trouwens waarschijnlijk 5 weken weg.. Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 16:00 (UTC) :::Inderdaad, erg goed idee. Ik ben iets van 2 tot 3 weken weg 31 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC)